Beautiful
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: "You look beautiful!" Flufftown.


**Disclaimer: Nobody you recognize is my own. They're property of WWE.**

* * *

"Come on! Let me put it on!" Bayley pouted.

Dean merely gave her a face as he held her arms away from him. His blue eyes shifted from her pouting face to the flower crown in her hands. It was a delicate thing, having small pearls lining around flowers that were a rather soft pink color. It was apparently Bayley's favorite headband, one she wears when special occasions call for it, and she wanted Dean to wear it because he was her "favorite guy". Dean had felt a warm fuzzy feeling in him but he pushed that fucker right down because he knew if he let it grow in him he'd let Bayley make a fool of him.

"Nope." He felt her try to wiggle her hands free which made him grip on them tighter. "I'm not putting a damn flower shit on."

"Flower _crown_." Bayley corrected him. "Please? You'll look so awesome!"

Dean sighed, looking at Bayley's pleading face. He let out a groan. "No pictures!"

"None! I promise!"

Dean could basically feel Bayley's excitement growing. She clearly knew what his next words were going to be. Ah man, it was just a flower crown. No biggie, it wasn't like she was making him wear a fucking dress or something. He could please her with this one thing.

He let go of her arms. "Fine."

Bayley squealed before getting off the bed and positioning herself in front of him. The smile she usually held was sprawled across her face as she slowly placed the crown on his head. He felt as she messed around with it, tugging some of his hair down and shimming it to fit on his head perfectly. Too perfectly apparently, because she was taking a really long time and Dean felt his leg start to shake. A tick of his he had when he was feeling impatient or his core was deeply disturbed.

"Oi, Bays are you almost done?"

"Yeah." She answered before standing back slightly. Dean heard a soft gasp escape her lips before one of her hands landed on top of her chest. He instantly felt insecure at her sudden and odd reaction.

"What?" He reached up to touch the crown but Bayley stopped him, a soft blush on her face as she does so.

"You look _beautiful_." Bayley nearly whispered in awe.

Dean blinked at her, a soft blush spreading on his cheek. Beautiful. Bee-you-tah-full. He looked…beautiful? No one ever said he looked beautiful before. He was always told her looked like trash or ugly or crazy but _beautiful? _Dean had never found any beauty in him. His craft? Yeah, yeah that was beautiful but him? Physically? Mentally? He wasn't beautiful.

"Wha-What?" There was a stutter in his voice that he didn't mean to have there.

"You look so beautiful." Bayley smiled, standing away from him now. "It really brings out your eyes and your features they…you're really beautiful. Come, come have a look."

Bayley lead Dean to the mirror in her bedroom. Dean slowly walked towards it, not knowing what to expect. It almost scared him, the thought of looking beautiful. The thought of not thinking that, in this very moment, he looked like the worst human being in the world. Because that's what he was, the worst. He used to think he was the best and everyone else was the worse people around but experiences has changed him around. Even Bayley, no matter how much he knows she loves him, makes him feel like crap too sometimes. She was beautiful inside and out and he was just barely. He didn't know if he could handle being beautiful.

He finally walked into the vision of the mirror. He could only stare in awe at the reflection looking back. Piercing blue eyes even more piercing thanks to the beauty of the flower crown, stared back at him and he almost had to fight back some tears because…he _was_ beautiful. He was very much beautiful with this and he didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to do. He just raised a hand up to the crown, carefully running a finger over its false petals.

Why were the man's eyes looking back watery? Fuck wait, those were his eyes.

"Do you see?" Bayley stepped into the reflection, standing right next to Dean with a smile. "You look amazing."

"I look…beautiful." Dean muttered.

Bayley looked over at him. A radiant smile on her face as she nodded. "Your outside matches your inside now."

Dean looked down at her, rubbing at his eyes. "…Thanks, Shortcake."

* * *

**A/N: This is just a thing I thought of while I was going home this week. I was listening to It's All Your Fault by P!nk and the line "It's all your fault, you called me beautiful" actually took me in quite a long trip before I landed on this idea. That line actually brought up a lot of different ideas but this one was the shortest and I have like two multi-chapter fanfics as well as the last chapter for Touch to do and this just helped me get my writing juices flowing. Honestly, I didn't write this as deeply and emotional as I wanted to but my writing just hasn't been up to par to my own standards lately and I'm hoping maybe if I just put this out there and stuff It'll motivate me to write better. Maybe I'll even write this better one day but YEAHYEAH I KNOW ITS NOT GOOD TO TALK BAD ABOUT YOUR OWN STUFF ON YOUR STORY SO! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review? ^.^  
**


End file.
